El Festival
by SaHiYui
Summary: Gray jamás comprendería el porque de su interés respecto a ese Festival, pero si eso la hacía feliz, él lo soportaría, porque "hacerla feliz", ese era su deseo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, y este Fic participa en el evento: "Nakama Power de escritores" del grupo de Facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.

\- Las actividades aquí descritas, no necesariamente pertenecen a festividades japonesas específicas.

\- Gracias por darle una oportunidad a nuestro primer trabajo conjunto. Lightblue17, Kazanari Kirika y Dany Morgenstern, se lo agradecen de verdad.

* * *

 **El Festival.**

.

 _"Una simple sonrisa, puede significar mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe; sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece. Dura meramente un segundo, pero su recuerdo, perdura por siempre."_

 _._

El Festival de Verano estaba cerca, y con eso, algo que Gray realmente temía. Expectativas.

Si algo sabía de estas cosas el mago de hielo, era que a las chicas les encantaba, y que con el asunto de las linternas y los fuegos artificiales, era también considerada una festividad altamente romántica, y era en esos factores, que radicaba su temor.

De seguro cierta maga de agua estaba esperando que él la invitara al Festival, al " _lugar perfecto para una cita romántica"_ según sus mismas palabras.

Suspiró.

-¿Te sirvo algo Gray?- cuestionó la mayor de los Strauss al recién llegado.

-Agua fría, nada más.- le respondió.

-Está bien, aquí tienes.- le alcanzó su pedido.

-Mira.- llamó el mago, y ella lo miró. -¿Qué..- su cuerpo se tensó bruscamente -..es lo que hace tan especial al dichoso festival de verano?- miró hacia un lado, avergonzado, una vez realizó la pregunta.

La chica se detuve un instante a pensarlo.

-¿Estas pensando invitar a Juvia?- cuestionó súbitamente, causándole al chico un furioso sonrojo.

-E-eso no, no es.. olvídalo.-

Se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse, pero la albina lo detuvo.

-Ara, ara Gray, no te enojes. Tan solo creí que sería buen lugar para llevar a Juvia en su primera cita.- sonrió con inocencia.

 _Primera cita.-_

No había querido pensar demasiado en ello, pero debía admitir que aún le debía una. Podría decirse que estaban juntos hacían ya dos meses, pero aún cuando todo el Gremio ya parecía estar al tanto de eso, la verdad era que jamás se había tomado el tiempo de llevarla a una, y por el comportamiento que había mantenido la maga de agua en las últimas semanas, estaba más que claro, que quería ese Festival como lugar para su primera cita.

La maga pudo notar el efecto de sus palabras sobre Gray, por lo que dejó escapar un pequeña risilla y prosiguió.

-Supongo que lo especial, además de las obvias atracciones, son el amarrado de deseos en las linternas y su elevación al cielo estrellado, donde luego podrán presenciarse los hermosos fuegos, ideales para el romanticismo del primer beso y..-

-Woa woa.- interrumpió el mago petrificado de la vergüenza. -¿Qué tanto te ha dicho Juvia?-

Temió a la respuesta.

Así que al parecer, Juvia también le había hablado de eso.

La chica simplemente sonrió.

-Tan solo invita a Juvia, Gray. Se divertirán, todos ya saben lo de ustedes así que nadie se burlará de ti por eso, además, hasta Natsu ha invitado a Lucy, ¡podrían ir los cuatro en una cita doble!- finalizó uniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Cita doble?- un tic extraño se apoderó del ojo del mago de hielo. -¿Con Natsu?-

-Si, deberías considerarlo.-

En ese preciso instante, una maga de largos cabellos azules realizaba su entrada a través de la puerta, y avistaba inmediatamente su objetivo.

-¡Gray-sama!- corrió hasta él, abrazándolo fuertemente por detrás. -Juvia ha estado buscando a Gray-sama.-

-Gray también te ha estado buscando Juvia.- se adelantó a decir la Strauss, para desesperación del mago de hielo.

-¿Gray-sama quería ver a Juvia?- cuestionó la peliazul, y podía leerse la ilusión en sus enormes orbes zafiro.

-Bueno.. yo..- Gray no estaba seguro de que decir. El realmente no deseaba concurrir a ese tonto festival, pero sabía que Juvia si deseaba hacerlo.

-Buena suerte Gray.- se despidió la albina, y Gray no dudó en maldecirla mentalmente por eso.

-¿Gray-sama?- la mirada cuestionante de la maga de agua se mantenía clavada sobre el mago de hielo, mientras ahora de frente uno al otro, sus pequeños brazos continuaban estrujando la cintura de su amado.

-Bueno, ya sabes, sobre.. ese festival..-

-¿El Festival de Verano?- cuestionó la chica inmediatamente, y en ese instante el brillo en sus ojos pareció intensificarse.

-Si, bueno, ese.- desvió su mirada avergonzado. -¿a ti te gustan esas cosas?-

-¿A Juvia? ¡Claro que si!- gritó con emoción. -Oh eso cree Juvia.. en realidad Juvia nunca ha ido a uno, pero Mira-san dijo que eran románticos, y que en ese lugar..- las mejillas de la chica eran ahora tan rojas como el cabello de la misma Erza, mientras una delicada sonrisa adornaba sus labios, y no dejaba de jueguetear nerviosa con sus manos.

 _Demonios.-_ pensó Gray. ¿Cómo negarse ante eso?.

Suspiró una vez más, y juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía en su cuerpo, habló.

-¿Quieres ir?- le cuestionó fingiendo desinterés, -conmigo, por supuesto.-

El rostro de la chica se iluminó de inmediato, saltando a sus brazos nuevamente, pero esta vez, colgándose de su cuello.

-¡Juvia amaría ir con Gray-sama! ¡Será la mejor primera cita de la historia!-

Todos los presentes en el Gremio en ese entonces, voltearon a observar, incluyendo a cierta albina, que reía desde una esquina cercana, mortificando al mago de hielo de la vergüenza.

-No-no es una..- chasqueó la lengua con frustración. No podía decirlo, no cuando ella estaba así de feliz.

* * *

Era un cálido día de verano, y para Juvia Loxar, ese era sin dudas el mejor día de su vida, después de todo, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de apreciar a su amado Gray-sama con una yukata.

Su imaginación comenzó a volar ante la idea, hasta que escuchó sonar golpes en su puerta.

 _Seguramente es mi rival en el amor-_ pensó Juvia, recordando que su rival y el pelirrosa también habían sido invitados. Suspiró con frustración. ¡Ella quería estar a solas con su Gray-sama!, ¡¿era mucho pedir?!. Pero Juvia, no estaba en realidad molesta, una cita con Gray-sama, era una cita con Gray-sama después de todo.

Abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la maga celestial.

-¡Hola Juvia! ¿Lista?- Preguntó Lucy sonriente.

-Rival de amor- Saludó Juvia, asustando a Lucy con su mirada escalofriante.

-Mooo, ya vámonos Juvia, Natsu y los demás nos están esperando.- indicó la rubia, casi huyendo del lugar.

-¿Gray-sama está esperando a Juvia?- cuestionó fantaseante y con rotunda emoción la maga de agua. -¡Juvia enseguida va Gray-sama!- añadió, antes de salir corriendo en dirección al festival, dejando a una resignada Lucy atrás, suspirando, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor se escurría por su frente.

Una vez llegaron al festival, los chicos ya se encontraban ahí.

-Yoo Luce- saludó Natsu sonriente. El pelirrosa llevaba una yukata roja y sus sandalias de siempre, además de su bufanda; se veía guapo, incluso Juvia lo debía admitir.

-Se tardaron.- gruñó con molestia Gray, pero a la peliazul no podía importarle menos; estaba demasiado concentrada en lo hermoso que se le veía, aquella increíble yukata negra con su marca de fairy tail estampada, y sus sandalias negras. Imaginarlo era una cosa, pero que efectivamente el amor de su vida estuviera de pie frente a ella vistiendo una yukata, era algo totalmente distinto.

-Juvia siente mucho hacerlo esperar, pero Juvia ya está aquí para acompañar a Gray-sama.- Anunció, y Gray podría jurar que distinguía corazones en sus ojos. -¡Gray-sama se ve hermoso con yukata!.- gritó aferrándose al antebrazo del chico.

La coloración rojiza se hizo presente en el rostro del chico, quien luchaba inútilmente por zafarse del fuerte agarre de la maga elemental.

-¡Suéltame!-

-Gray, la respuesta debería ser un alago a lo hermosa que se ve Juvia hoy.- interrumpió una voz familiar.

-¿Erza-san?- cuestionó confundida ante su presencia, y pronto notó que no era la única. Todo Fairy Tail se encontraba allí.

-Tranquila Juvia, no arruinaremos tu cita con Gray. Solo estamos aquí como tradición del Gremio.-

-¡No es una cita!- intentó protestar el mago de hielo, pero fue rotundamente ignorado por sus compañeros.

-¡Llevar a una mujer a una cita, es de hombres!- exclamó Elfman, y también podía ver las miradas de aprobación de Macao y Wataba, o ¿quizá no eran de aprobación?.

Colocó inconscientemente a Juvia detrás de su brazo, escondiéndola sin demasiado resultado de la atención de aquellas miradas. _Viejos pervertidos_.- pensó. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de culparlos, Juvia se veía bastante bien, su yukata azul claro con el diseño de mariposas, combinaba a la perfección con su obi color violeta, y su cabello suelto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin la presencia de su característico sombrero, adornado con un hermoso broche en forma de mariposa, de hecho le daban un aspecto bastante lindo. Aunque por supuesto, eso no era relevante, todas las chicas se veían bien, la yukata rosa con diseño de flores de Lucy y su obi morado, se veía perfecto en ella también, y su cabello elevado en dos pequeños chongos, con sus pequeños adornos de sakura, también se veía bella, definitivamente también Erza y las demás, aunque por alguna razón, las miradas sobre Juvia parecían captar particularmente su atención.

-Lo siento, se nos hizo un poco tarde- Se disculpó Lucy, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No importa Luce, ¡vamos a disfrutar el festival!- Grito Natsu llamando la atención de todos alrededor, y arrastrándo a la chica en dirección a los puestos del festival.

-¡Vamos Gray-sama!- llamó con igual emoción la maga de agua, intensificando su agarre, e iniciando su andar.

-Buena suerte con la cita.- sonrió con inocencia Mira, despidiéndose de la pareja.

-¡Que no es una cita!-

-Ya ya, no es una cita.- restó importancia la albina, y observó junto al resto del Gremio, como el pelinegro era arrastrado por la chica.

-Es totalmente una cita.-

-Si, claro que lo es.-

* * *

En el festival habían una gran número de puestos, los cuales eran también muy variados, habían puestos de peces, comida, juegos de todos los tipos, y demás. El paraíso para muchos, aunque por supuesto, no para Gray.

-¡Toma!- Se escuchó gritar a Natsu, quien había estado lanzando anillas a la botella junto a Gray. -Iooosh, ¡lo hice Luce!- festejó eufórico una vez lo logró, y corrió a recibir su muy merecido premio, un oso un poco grande. Gray chasqueó su lengua, ¿cómo era que el cerebro de flamas le había ganado? Definitivamente el también lo lograría.

-Toma Luce.- dijo ofreciéndole el oso, y esta sonrojada, lo aceptó.

-G-gracias- agradeció sonriente la maga estelar, y por un instante, los dos magos simplemente se quedaron allí, sonriéndose.

Juvia, quien había estado observando la escena, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa.

-Juvia quiere uno de esos.- murmuró, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando enfrente de ella se hizo presente un gran conejo.

-¿Eh?- ladeó su cabeza confundida, pero al tomarlo en sus manos con algo de desconfianza, pudo notar que era el mago de hielo, quien se lo estaba ofreciendo. -¿Esto es para Juvia?-

-Si no lo quieres, me lo puedo quedar.- Respondió Gray, con su actitud habitual. La chica solo se quedó a observarlo con ligera incredulidad.

-Se gussssstan- Rompió el silencio Happy, llegando quien sabe de donde.

-C-Cállate!- ordenó Gray notoriamente sonrojado.

-¡Ah! ¡Juvia es tan feliz!- gritó la chica emocionada, abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro y sofocándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Quítate de encima!- ordenó aún más sonrojado, mientras luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse.

-¡Juvia ama su conejo!-

-¡Que te quites!-

* * *

Gray Fullbuster ya no estaba seguro de como había terminado ahí, rodeado de personas y parejas enamoradas, con dos enormes conos de helado en sus manos, y por supuesto, las patéticas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza.

-Gray-sama.- llamó una alegre vos frente a él. Oh, ya lo recordaba. Ella era la causante, la culpable de todo eso. Él no quería ir, le agradaban los festivales, pero a decir verdad, aún no terminaba de entender porque tanto alboroto respecto a ese en particular, era igual a todos los demás aunque rotundamente más cursi; pero claro, como era de esperarse, ella lo había manipulado para concurrir.

 _"Oh Gray-sama, es el ultimo dia." "Juvia de verdad quería ir al festival de verano." "Juvia se muere por ir." "Juvia jamás ha ido a ese festival."_ Todas y cada una de sus constantes indirectas, habían desencadenado en ese fatídico acontecimiento.

Por supuesto, el podría haberse negado, ignorar sus peticiones, o simplemente haberle dedicado un rotundo "NO" pero la verdad, es que no pudo. Ella había sonreído, esa manipuladora mujer había sonreído, y por alguna razón, él simplemente ya no podía negarse a la encantadora sonrisa de Juvia Loxar; habría sido cruel decirle que no, sobretodo cuando en realidad, él no quería decirle que no. Él quería hacerla feliz, y aunque en sus planes jamás creyó incluir una situación como esta, allí estaba, recorriendo el festival junto a Juvia, mientras ella felizmente se dedicaba a jalarlo de puesto en puesto, comprando souvenirs que en realidad no creía necesarios, además de comida, que por supuesto, Gray debía probar cada vez que se sentaban a descansar, lo que no era necesariamente un problema, a menos que se tratara de comida picante, la cual definitivamente no toleraba.

-Gray-sama!- volvió a llamarlo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lucía realmente linda cada vez que la observaba, incluso las orejas azules idénticas a las de él, se le veían bien, pero definitivamente lo único que hacía esa experiencia medianamente tolerable, era su sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa?- cuestionó, y la chica respondió jalándolo una vez más. -Oe, Juvia, espera. ¡¿A donde vamos?!- protestó, pues comenzaba a sentirse realmente cansado de ser arrastrado por su compañera. Incluso, aunque ciertamente eso no fuera una cita, como caballero, él se había asegurado de ser quien pagara por todas las compras de la chica. Ella no estaba pagando nada de lo que se compraba, el que pagaba era él, y por el bien de su economía, y del evento al que él, perfectamente sabía, Juvia deseaba asistir, no debía de gastar ni un jewel más.

-¡Juvia quiere ir a la cabina de fotos!- dijo ella emocionada, y el suspiró.

-Juvia nos estamos quedando sin dinero..-

-Pues entonces Juvia pa..-

-No, no lo harás. Te dije que yo lo haría. Recuerda que resta poco tiempo antes del lanzamiento de las linternas, y debemos pagar.- continuó buscando que ella entendiera.

-Pero.. Juvia de verdad quiere tomarse fotos con Gray-sama, así Juvia tendría recuerdos que atesorar con Gray-sama.. y recuerdos que mostrar..- finalizó con timidez y alegría, y eso a Gray lo hizo sonreír. De seguro quería esas fotos para mostrárselas a Lucy y a las demás chicas, pero conociendo a Juvia, si iba a mostrarlas, probablemente se las mostraría a todo el mundo, y aunque eso lo hiciera temer ante el bochornoso momento, también significaba que Lyon probablemente las vería en algún momento, y si Lyon las viera.. Oh, él disfrutaría tanto verlo llorar otra vez porque Juvia finalmente estaba con él. Ver llorar a Lyon era por algo por lo que pagaría.

-Vamos a tomarnos esas fotos- aceptó antes de caer en arrepentimiento, jalándola ahora él, hacia la cabina.

Por supuesto, una vez dentro, no estuvo tan seguro de su elección. Juvia sonreía alegre y expectante, pero él no estaba realmente convencido de todo eso; ¿debía abrazarla?, no, claro que no; ¿sonreír?, ¿posar serio?, ¿Qué tan grosero sería marcharse de ahí y dejarla que se fotografiara sola? sería el recuerdo de la noche que pasaron juntos, ella recordaría su presencia allí de todos modos.

Antes de siquiera poder discutirlo, Juvia se lanzó sobre él y el flash se disparó.. incontables veces. Las fotografías comenzaron a tomarse, y él podría jurar que su cara de espanto de seguro se estamparía en cada una de ellas, sobretodo, desde que Juvia se aferraba a él cada vez más empujándolo sobre el banco.

El universo lo odiaba. Como si la situación, no fuera lo suficientemente incómoda, finalmente, cediendo ante los constantes avances e invasiones de su espacio personal, el brazo de Gray terminó por encontrarse con el suelo, trayendo a Juvia pegada como una chicle junto a él.

-J-juvia lo siente Gray-sama.-

-Olvídalo.- respondió cortante el mago de hielo, colocándose en pie y ayudándola a levantar. La peliazul se veía realmente arrepentida, pero él solo quería largarse de allí y escapar de las miradas curiosas de todos a su alrededor.

Gray tomó sin observar las fotos y si las guardó en su bolsillo, hasta que se alejaron del lugar, y encontraron una banca donde sentarse. Allí el chico, comprendió al fin las furtivas miradas silenciosas de su acompañante, y le entregó las fotos que ella con gusto tomó, mientras él disimuladamente se dedicó a chequear su dinero. Realmente le restaba poco, y aunque no comprendía el punto de las benditas linternas, sabía que Juvia llevaba consigo un deseo para elevar en una de ellas. Ni en broma pediría dinero prestado, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que la maga de agua fuera quien costeara el último evento de la noche.

-Juvia, me temo que..- intentó, pero ella lo interrumpió rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Juvia esta muy feliz Gray-sama.- dijo. –Juvia esta feliz de que Gray-sama la haya invitado al Festival de verano. Juvia nunca había estado tan feliz.- dijo monstrandole una amplia sonrisa, él solo pudo sonreír de vuelta.

Suspiró resignado. Esa mujer sería su perdición.

-Juvia esperame un momento.- le dijo parándose, y observando en todas las direcciones. -¿Sabes a dónde se han ido Natsu, y Lucy?-

La chica pestañeó.

-¿Natsu-san y Rival del amor?-

-Si, no los he visto en algún rato.- Volvió a dirigir su atención lejos de ella, y tras un leve gruñido, gritó con evidente molestia en su voz. -¡¿Saben donde está Natsu?!-

La chica ahora estaba realmente confundida.

-¿Con quien habla Gray-sama?-

-Tsk. No crean que no las he notado.- protestó con molestia, causando que un arbusto cercano se estremeciera.

-¿Gray-sama?-

-¿No lo has notado?- cuestionó con frustración a la chica, y se acercó a un arbusto, que curiosamente, tenía piernas, y lo arrancó de un tirón. -¡Nos han estado siguiendo toda la noche!- gritó apuntando a las inocentes figuras de las dos magas clase S de Fairy Tail, una pequeña exeed, y una muy apenada Wendy.

-L-lo sentimos Gray-san.. Juvia-san..- intentó la pequeña Dragon Slayer, pero Titania la silenció, abrazándola con actitud despreocupada.

-Hola Gray.- saludó la pelirroja. -¿Te diviertes, Juvia? Nosotras solo pasábamos por aquí.-

-¡¿Pasaban por aquí?!, ¡Nos han seguido toda la noche, ¿en serio crees que no notaría un arbusto con piernas?!- gritó el pelinegro, pero las magas mayores, mantuvieron la calma.

-¿Arbustos con piernas?, ¿qué cosas dices, Gray?- cuestionó con la más dulce de sus sonrisas, Mirajane.

-Creo que quizá estás alucinando.- agregó con frustrante naturalidad la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó incrédulo ante la actitud de sus compañeras, pero las mismas se mantuvieron calmadas, a excepción de la pequeña Dragon Slayer, cuya frente comenzaba a empaparse de sudor.

El mago exhaló con fuerza, despeinando ligeramente su cabello.

-En fin, ¿saben dónde está Natsu?-

-Probablemente en algún puesto de comida.- contestó Erza.

-Genial, eso podría tomar algo de tiempo.- murmuró con sarcasmo el chico. -Juvia.- llamó.

La chica, quien se había mantenido como espectadora durante el alboroto, atendió rápidamente.

-Quédate aquí con Erza y las demás, volveré en un instante.-

-Pero.. Gray-sama..-

-Solo hazlo, no tardaré.-

-Gray, no creo que sea cortés abandonar a tu cita..-

-¡Que no es..- intentó interrumpir a Mira, pero no lo logró. La mirada de Juvia se clavó en él al hacerlo, y simplemente, no lo logró. -Es importante, vuelvo en un rato.- sentenció antes de marcharse.

-Gray-sama..- susurró la chica, observándolo partir, pero sintió como una cálida mano, se posaba sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes Juvia, Gray volverá.- aseguró Titania, sentándose a su lado.

-Juvia lo sabe, pero..-

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó la pelirroja con preocupación, pero la maga de agua decidió no preocupar a sus amigas. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

-N-nada Erza-san. Juvia, solo cree que extrañará a Gray-sama.- mintió. En realidad, su temor era sencillo, ser un estorbo para su amado. Era consciente de que Gray no la había llevado a ese Festival únicamente por interés personal, sino más bien como respuesta a sus persistentes peticiones, y nada la hacía temer más, que pensar en su Gray-sama allí, únicamente por obligación.

-¿Cómo ha marchado su cita?, ¿ya ha sucedido..?-

La mayor de las Strauss siquiera había finalizado su oración, cuando el rostro de la maga de agua se tornó totalmente rojo.

-J-juvia quisiera que Gray-sama la besara bajo los fuegos artificiales..- confesó con nerviosismo, jugando tiernamente con sus manos. -..pero Juvia no sabe si Gray-sama querrá hacerlo.-

-Si Gray no se coloca los pantalones, quizá tú deberías tomar la iniciativa.- sugirió la pelirroja, causando el sonrojo furioso por parte de las dos peliazules presentes, y la inmediata negación de la albina.

-No no no Erza. Eso es algo que debe salir del chico.- indicó con sabiduría la Strauss. -No te preocupes Juvia, estoy segura de que Gray logrará superar su timidez.-

-No debes desanimarte Juvia-san.- alentó la Dragon Slayer, e inmediatamente fueron testigos de como la chica se sumía perdidamente en sus fantasías.

-Nunca cambiará.- suspiró cruzándose de brazos la exeed. Y las demás presentes, solo sonrieron.

* * *

El mago de hielo caminaba algo tenso, recorriendo los puestos en busca de una muy conocida melena rosa, e ignorando las furtivas miradas de las jóvenes que lo admiraban al pasar. No se sentía cómodo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no deseaba hacerlo en absoluto, siendo completamente sincero, tampoco sabía porque sus piernas continuaban andando, cuando toda fibra de su ser había determinado que no quería hacerlo.

Siguió su andar sin demasiada prisa, y avistó en una banca cercana, a una joven pareja de enamorados. La imagen no era exactamente de su agrado, pero aunque una mueca de disgusto se hizo presente en su rostro, no logró voltear una vez avistó a que se dedicaban. El chico sostenía lo que parecía ser la estructura de una linterna, mientras la chica pintaba con delicadeza improvisadas flores de sakura en ella; ambos sonreían, y parecían realmente estarse divirtiendo.

-Al parecer, la verdadera tradición indica que las linternas, deben ser hechas por las personas que depositarán sus deseos en ellas.- escuchó una voz, y volteó automáticamente para encontrarse con la maga estelar. -Pocas personas lo hacen en la actualidad, pero yo creo que es algo bastante lindo.- continuó sonriente.

-¿Natsu y tú hicieron una?- cuestionó sin brindarle demasiada importancia.

-No creo que nadie en todo el Gremio haya hecho una. Las personas simplemente las compran aquí.-

El chico simplemente volvió a observar en dirección a la pareja.

-¿Habías venido alguna vez a un Festival de estos?- cuestionó a la rubia.

-No realmente. A mi padre no le agradaban estas cosas, ¿tampoco habías venido antes?-

-Un par de veces.- se encogió de hombros. -Pero jamás entendí todo el alboroto al respecto. En Fairy Tail siempre concurrimos a las festividades de la ciudad, pero toda esta cosa de las linternas es algo bastante nuevo.-

La maga rió. -Me sorprende que Erza no supiera sobre la construcción de las linternas.-

-Agradezco que no. Ya me forzó a usar esta cosa.- indicó refiriendo a su yukata.

-Creo que se te ve bien.- admitió su amiga. -Y Juvia estaba muy feliz de verte usarlo.- El chico se sonrojó, y desvió su mirada.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?-

La chica lo pensó un instante. -Creo que pescando en uno de los estanques con Happy.-

-U-u.. olvídalo.-

-¿Hm?-

La chica lo observó expectante, y el chico suspiró por milésima vez esa noche. -¿U-ustedes están en una cita?-

La maga se sonrojó, y el estuvo a punto de retractarse, pero ella sonrió con timidez, y respondió. -No se si deba llamarse una cita cuando es la chica quien invita.. y costea todo. Pero podría decirse que si.- confesó.

-¡¿Tú invitaste a Natsu?!- su grito llamó atención a todas las personas a su alrededor, y la chica se mortificó de vergüenza.

-M-mira-san me contó que Natsu planeaba invitarme..- le aclaró casi en un susurro. -p-pero el maestro lo había hecho pagar por todos los destrozos de nuestra última misión, así que yo..-

-¡Luuuuuuce!- se escuchó un grito, interrumpiendo a ambos magos. Un muy sonriente Natsu corría hacia ellos cargando más peluches de los que sus manos podían sujetar.

Lucy observó a Gray.

-Dijo que me lo devolvería, pero no me importa ese dinero en realidad.- sonrió antes de voltearse y correr hasta el pelirrosa.

-¡Toma!-

-¡¿Dónde se supone que colocaré todas estas cosas?!-

-¡Pero.. Luce..-

Gray observó aquella escena, y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Quizá ese bendito Festival, no era algo tan malo.

-¡Oye Lucy!- llamó.

La chica se volteó, y el Dragon Slayer finalmente pareció notar su presencia.

-¿Gray?- su semblante se enendureció. -¡¿Dónde está Juiva?!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste abandonarla?!- ¡Te patearé..-

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos aliento de llamas, Juvia está bien, solo necesito pedirle un favor a Lucy.-

-¿A mi?- cuestionó la chica acercándose a él.

-Si. Prometo que mañana te lo devolveré.-

* * *

La maga de agua caminaba solitaria entre los puestos del Festival, se había dirigido al baño acompañada por sus cuatro amigas y luego de eso, se habían dedicado a observar algunas atracciones cerca del área, pero en algún momento del proceso y entre tantas personas, se había perdido. Probablemente había sucedido, cuando entre tantos puestos algo llamó la atención, haciendo que inconscientemente la maga del agua se separara del grupo.

-Aww, es tan lindo.- repitió observando el pequeño muñeco que cargaba como llavero, en una de sus manos. -Juvia le compró un regalo de disculpas a Gray-sama.- sonrió, pero su sonrisa pronto se disipó al observar a la cantidad de personas aglomeradas y desconocidas a su alrededor. -Pero Juvia no sabe donde están Gray-sama y los demás.-

La peliazul continuó caminando aferrada a su querido conejo, ajena al hecho de que en algún lugar del Festival, el mago de hielo la buscaba con desesperación, cuestionando a sus igualmente preocupadas amigas, porque la habían perdido de vista.

Caminó por lo que creyó ser una hora, y se sorprendió de lo que extenso que pareciera ser ese Festival. Su diseño era constante, y la disposición de las calles y plazas involucradas en su recorrido, hacían imposible distinguir con precisión en que lugar de todo el Festival se encontraba. Buscó sin resultados al mago de hielo por todo el lugar, incluso encontró a algunos de sus compañeros de Gremio, pero al confirmar que nada sabían de su acompañante, decidió seguir su camino sin interrumpir la noche de los demás magos.

Continuó caminando, pero pronto pudo sentir como sus pies comenzaban a dolerle debido a las sandalias, y las personas comenzaban a caminar en dirección contraria a la suya, haciendo aún más difícil su andar. Recibió empujones, y pedidos de disculpa apresurados, por lo que comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa entre tanta gente, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por alejarse de allí.

Con dificultad, logró esquivar a la multitud, y a paso cansado se dirigió a una banca cercana, abandonada detrás de los ahora desiertos puestos de entretenimiento; quitó con dificultad sus sandalias, y en el proceso pudo distinguir a Max que corría con prisa detrás de aquella multitud. Intentó llamarlo, estaba cansada y comenzaba a sentirse realmente sola, pero antes siquiera de poder articular alguna palabra, el chico ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para poder escucharla.

Se dejó caer sobre la banca, se sentía triste, y frustrada por haberse perdido como una completa tonta. Escuchó murmullos, y avistó a un par de niños correr con sus linternas, hacia el mismo lugar al que se habían dirigido todos momentos antes, y al levantar su mirada en dicha dirección, pudo observar como las primeras linternas eran liberadas hacia el cielo. Un doloroso nudo se presentó en su garganta en ese instante, aún si se apresuraba, no llegaría a tiempo de comprar una linterna y liberarla, al menos no adolorida como estaba.

La imagen era hermosa. Como las linternas de distintos colores se hacían paso por el cielo estrellado, elevando consigo los más preciados deseos de miles de personas. Era tan hermoso como había creído que sería, era incluso aún mejor, y sin embargo, lo único que lo hacía menos bello, era que la persona a quien deseaba más que a nada en el mundo junto a ella, no se encontraba allí.

Bajó la mirada, y refugió sus rostro entre las orejas de su peluche, a quien fuertemente aferraba en un apretado abrazo; sus ojos se volvieron aguosos, pero no quería llorar, la noche podría no haber sido perfecta, pero en lo poco que habían estado juntos ella y su querido Gray-sama, todo había sido simplemente mágico para ella, y aunque estuviera sola, pronto todos sus amigos percibirían su ausencia, y seguramente la vendrían a encontrar.

Las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a caer, y debió ahogar los sollozos que no se hacían esperar, mientras incrementaba aún más su agarre sobre su preciado obsequio.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedaras con Erza, y las demás.-

La chica abrió sus enormes ojos azules, y levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con el mago de hielo frente a ella. De un rápido salto se arrojó hacia él, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, haciéndolo tambalear.

-Juvia buscó tanto a Gray-sama.- susurró junto a su pecho, y él chico no pudo contener una sonrisa. -J-juvia lo siente, Juvia siente forzar a Gray-sama a venir, y hacerlo gastar dinero.. y por desobedecer a Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente..-

El chico se debatió ante que actitud tomar, y finalizó por bajar su mirada hacia la chica.

-Juvia, no estoy molesto. Pero necesito que me sueltes.-

La chica se alejó reluctante, pero obedeció liberando el torso de su amado, y utilizando sus manos libres para limpiar con rapidez sus lagrimas. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, y levanto con timidez su mirada, para encontrarse por primera vez, con la imagen de las dos linternas que el mago había estado cargando en sus manos.

-No podía corresponder a tu abrazo así.- confesó sonrojado el pelinegro, al percibir la sorpresa de la maga elemental. -Quizá deberíamos encenderlas de una vez.-

La ilusión se hizo presente en los brillantes orbes zafiro de la chica, pero se disipó levemente al dirigir su mirada al cielo repleto de linternas.

-Gracias a Juvia, ella y Gray-sama ya no llegaran al muelle para poder encender sus linternas.- murmuró, pero el chico solo chasqueó su lengua.

-No recorrí todo este Festival cargando estas dos cosas para nada.- protestó colocando una linterna sobre la banca, y quitando una pequeña caja con fósforos de su bolsillo. -¿Tienes tu deseo?-

La chica lo observó algo incrédula, analizando cada milímetro del rostro del mago de hielo, mientras sujetaba con mano temblorosa, la pequeña hoja de papel en su bolsillo, antes de acercársela a él.

-Descuida, no la leeré.- la tranquilizó el chico, y ella finalmente reaccionó.

-J-juvia nunca creyó eso de Gray-sama.. Ju-juvia solo no, Juvia no puede creer que Gray-sama planeé liberar las linternas aquí.- confesó, y él se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no llegaremos contigo descalza hasta el muelle.- refutó, y ella se avergonzó. -Además, lo importante es que los deseos se eleven y así puedan cumplirse, ¿no?, no el lugar desde donde lo hagas.-

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica, ató a una de las linternas, la nota que ella le había alcanzado, y se la entregó a la maga de agua, antes de repetir el procedimiento con la linterna restante, ante los ojos curiosos de su acompañante.

-¿Gray-sama tiene un deseo?-

Él sonrió. -Todos tenemos alguno.-

Tras decir esa frase, procedió a encender ambas linternas, y sin apartar su mirada de la peliazul, extendieron sus brazos al aire, dedicando un suave empujón con sus palmas a las delicadas estructuras de papel, elevándolas suavemente en el aire. Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces a las bellas linternas de papel, eran sencillas, de diseño clásico y floreado, pero las últimas de color azul que había podido encontrar.

No tardaron demasiado en ganar altura, y con ello en hacerse presente, la casi silenciosa risa que escapaba de la emocionada maga a su lado. La observó en silencio, y la imagen de la peliazul sonriendo tan sinceramente, con sus ojos perdidos en aquel tan iluminado cielo, fue todo el incentivo que necesitó.

Con suavidad tomó su mentón, y lo giró hacia él, posicionándose a si mismo a la altura del ruborizado rostro de chica. Encontró el permiso dentro de aquellos dos enormes ojos azules, que lo observaban con sorpresa, pero por sobretodo con el cariño que siempre había sabido, únicamente le pertenecía a él. Se acercó temeroso a sus labios, pero sonrió al percibirla temblar con anticipación, y cerrar suavemente sus ojos. A partir de ese instante, ya no lo dudó, y con timidez, eliminó la molesta distancia entre los dos.

No pasó de un tímido contacto, el torpe encuentro entre sus labios. Pero solo eso bastó para silenciar la urgencia que el joven mago había sentido en su pecho, desde el instante en el que la supo perdida, solo eso bastó para hacerle entender que había deseado ese momento, desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Sintió algo cálido escurrirse sobre su piel, y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con las lágrimas que escapaban de entre las largas pestañas de la peliazul, haciéndolo apartarse inmediatamente de ella, y tomar sus sonrojadas mejillas entre sus manos con preocupación. La chica abrió sus ojos, y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro, haciéndolo relajar.

Se observaron un instante, hasta que la toma de consciencia respecto a lo que acaban de hacer, desencadenó un furioso sonrojo en ambos jóvenes, y un silencio arrollador se hizo presente en el lugar. Solo sus respiraciones, y el desenfrenado latir de sus corazones se hacía espacio entre el silencio, hasta que súbitamente, la maga de agua comenzó a reír, y el hermoso sonido de su risa lo obligó a reír también.

Reunió todo el coraje que encontró en su interior, y estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando el sonido de los primeros fuegos artificiales pudo escucharse al otro lado del lago. Sus miradas se dirigieron automáticamente en su dirección, ante la imagen de las magnificas explosiones de colores, que adornaban hipnóticamente el cielo nocturno.

Quizá fueron los mismos fuegos, quizá las linternas, o quizá sencillamente la persona a su lado, pero sintió en ese momento que cada uno de lo rumores que había escuchado respecto a la hermosura de ese evento, simplemente no le hacían justicia. Escurrió tímidamente su mano, tomando con delicadeza la pequeña mano de su acompañante dentro de la suya, entrelazando firmemente sus dedos.

-Juvia..- llamó sin desviar su mirada del cielo. -¿Cuál fue tu deseo?- cuestionó, y ella sonrió.

-Juvia deseó esto. Compartir este momento con Gray-sama.- confesó con sinceridad. -¿Qué deseó Gray-sama?-

-¿Quieres saberlo?- cuestionó galante, encontrando su mirada. Ella asintió.

El chico pareció pensarlo.

-Pues mi deseo.. no te lo diré.- fue respuesta.

-P-er..-

-Si te lo dijera no se cumpliría, ¿no crees?-

Esperó escucharla protestar, pero nada más recibió un fuerte abrazo en respuesta, al que sin vergüenza o dificultad, complacido correspondió.

-Gracias.- susurró la chica junto a su pecho. -Gray-sama ha hecho a Juvia muy feliz.-

-Entonces mi deseo, ya se cumplió.- respondió, y se acercó una vez más a su rostro para besarla.

Estuvo al borde de unir sus labios una vez más, cuando para su sorpresa, e incluso indginación, la chicá apartó su rostro, cubriendo su cara avergonzada.

-Juvia, ¿qué..-

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, pero ella no puede permitir que Gray-sama vuelva a besarla frente al pequeño.-

Él chico ensanchó sus ojos con confusión. ¿De que pequeño estaba hablando?

-Juvia, ¿de que demonios estás hablando?-

-Del pequeño de Juvia y Gray-sama.- respondió con total naturalidad. -Gray-sama Jr. es muy pequeño para presenciar algo así.-

La chica acarició con ternura aquel olvidado peluche, y Gray finalmente comprendió que se había estado refiriendo a el, como hijo de ambos. Palmeó su rostro en ese instante, pero no pudo discutir, si ella así lo quería, pues que así fuera, al menos por el momento.

-¿Así que así lo llamaste?-

-Claro que si, Gray-sama Jr. es el primer regalo de Gray-sama.-

-Ya veo..-

-Oh, Gray-sama, Juvia también tiene un obsequio para entregarle.- comentó extendiendo un pequeño llavero, con la imagen de un bello muñeco de nieve. -Probablemente sea solo algo que sobró del Festival de invierno..- admitió. -..pero cuando Juvia lo vio, pensó inmediatamente en Gray-sama.-

El chico lo tomó, y lo admiró un instante. -Es perfecto. Gracias.-

La maga de agua sonrió una vez más, y el simplemente la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente. Si podía asegurarse de mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro, todo ese día había valido la pena.

-¿Volvemos el año entrante?-

-Juvia no se lo perdería por nada.-


End file.
